In the Club
by ladyx
Summary: Hermione meets up with Marcus Flint in a dance club when she's out with Harry and Ginny. Things happen and they head back to Hermione's place where her ex, Adrian Pucey is waiting for her.
1. Default Chapter

The club was noisy and filled with bodies that were grinding against each other. The song was a fast muggle one, which was a bit out of place in a wizarding dance club. Smiling at Harry and Ginny I wave them off as they look over at me before they go to dance. They don't want to leave me here by myself at the small table we are occupying, which in a very over-protective way is sweet.

I'm a big girl, I am after all twenty four years old now. I'm a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I teach charms, and I have for the last two years ever since sweet Professor Flitwick decided since Voldemort was gone for good he could happily retire to his country home.

I graduated from University in under the required time by taking double the amount of classes that one normally would. Why you ask? Well, it's because that's what I'm used to. After all I was the only student at Hogwarts that took every class available during our third year. Well, until I dropped the spooky bat's divination class. But that couldn't be helped, she was just so daft and ridiculous that I couldn't stand her.

Thinking about Trelawney always gives me a bad taste in my mouth. I turn to the table to pick up my drink and as I lift it to my mouth I see someone I hadn't seen in a few months. Well, up close in person that is, I amended, as I recalled that I had seen him on Quidditch magazines and in games that the boys drug me too. But I hadn't been in the same room with him since he walked in on me and my ex. Ron was a keeper for his favorite team the Chudley Cannons. Even though I am forced to go to his home games, I still hate the sport. With a passion.

I grimace as I thought about how many stupid quidditch games I've been too. Luckily Harry chose a position as an auror instead of a seeker or else I'm sure the game tally would be double what it unfortunately is now. Shuddering I take a drink as a body suddenly appears across the table from me.

Looking up, I see it's him. He grins at me while holding out his hand. Absently I notice now his teeth look since he got them fixed as I impulsively take his hand. He led me to the dance floor just as a slow song started. He pulled me into his hard muscular body, the top of my head didn't quite reach his chin, I noticed absently as I slid my arms up his chest to lay my hands on his shoulders.

"You're the last person I expected to see here, pet." Marcus Flint said, his mouth near my ear, his breath hot on my skin making me shiver in reaction to his nearness. "And where is Pucey tonight?"


	2. Back Home

Part Two

Sighing I look up at him through my lashes while I think of how to answer him. "Adrian and I have broken up. It just wasn't working out."

"It looked to me like it was working quite well the last time I was in town." Marcus replied as his hand slowly made its way to rest against the top of my arse.

I moved my hips slightly against his while breathing in his scent. He smelled spicy, all male, something which before I had only associated with Adrian. Shaking my head slightly I dispel the image of my former lover from my mind even as I felt my face redden a little from the blush that was forming as I remembered the last time Marcus was in town. "Things happen."

"What type of things, pet?" he asked as the hand that wasn't on my arse was sliding up and down my side. My breath shuddered in my throat as his fingers brushed the side of my breast. He smiled as he heard my breath come out in a whoosh.

"He wants more than I do from our relationship right now." I noticed by how Marcus suddenly stiffened and pulled back a little to look at me that I had shocked him. I smiled as I looked up into his widened eyes.

"He wanted more than you did? I thought it was always the woman that wanted more. And just what is wrong with Pucey that you don't want more from him?"

"There's nothing wrong with Adrian. He's wonderful. Sweet, loving, gorgeous. Intensely sexual. I'm just not sure if I want to settle down with one man for the rest of my life, at least not right now."

Suddenly his wandering hand was cupping the back of her neck underneath her heavy fall of chestnut curls. "You mean to tell me that you want sex while he wants a relationship?" Marcus asked. I could tell he was completely shocked.

Sighing I nodded my head. "Yes. I love Adrian. But I want to have fun for a bit before I get married." I grinned as his eyebrow shot up. "Adrian was all for the sex and the fun, just not for me finding it elsewhere."

And man do I miss that man. Not only do I love him completely, but I miss how good the sex was. And believe me, that part of our relationship was bloody brilliant. However, I got angry at something he said and we had a huge fight and now here I am. In the arms of a very masculine quidditch player. Okay so maybe I'm not so against the game after all.

"Pucey is one of my best friends, you know." He said as he nuzzled his nose against my hair. "But even for him I'm not going to turn and walk away. Want to get out of here, pet?"

Nodding I stepped out of his arms, he walked behind me after I turned to go back to the table. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna were standing around it watching us. Ginny sent me a wicked grin as Harry grimaced and shared a look of revolt with Ron. Luna just gazed dreamily around at everyone. "I'll see you guys later." Was all I said as I snagged my handbag and turned to leave with Marcus.

We walked to the apparition point beyond the club and I let out a startled squeak as I was suddenly pulled into his chest. He appareted us straight to my apartment. Which led me to look at him in surprise. "How did you know where I lived?"

He grinned as I unlocked the door and preceded him inside. "Pucey told me once. And my memory is pretty good."

After I set down my purse he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I moaned as his tongue entered my mouth to play with mine, I grasped the back of his neck with one hand while my other went into his thick hair. Suddenly someone cleared their throat, making the both of us freeze in surprise as we slowly pulled apart.


	3. Surprise

Part Three

I was completely shocked to see who was standing in the middle of my living room. I hadn't seen him in three weeks. To be honest, I wasn't expecting to see him again. He had been extremely angry the last time we spoke. If there was something I never wanted to repeat in my life, it was definitely seeing how angry he was able to get. Facing him when he was pissed off was far worse than any of the times we fought death eaters during the war. At least they were semi-predictable while the man before me was the total opposite.

Marcus, I noticed, was staring at the other man with a raised eyebrow. Almost daring him to say something about him being there with me. And if I knew Adrian, it was a dare he would undertake. Sighing I slipped off my heels, I figured I might as well be semi-comfortable for the upcoming argument.

"Hello Kitten. Flint." Adrian Pucey said as he crossed his arms across his chest. He was looking from one to the other, looking them over, while his mouth curled up in what looked to me like amusement. "I have to admit to being a mite surprised to see you here Flint."

"Pucey. The surprise isn't only one sided. From what I was told I didn't expect you to be here either." Marcus replied turning his gaze to me.

I shrugged my shoulders at his unasked question before looking back at my ex-lover. "Adrian. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you of course kitten. Why else would I be here?" he replied as I watched him to see if he was angry again. "I know you didn't really think that our relationship was over. You may want to play with others, kitten, which if you had bothered to ask me, you would have found that I don't mind at all. So long as I can join in."

Suddenly he was in front of me, his arms wrapped around my waist and his tongue in my mouth. The damn wizard moved quickly when he was after something. I was barely able to let out a squeak of surprise when I was pulled flush against him. I moaned loudly into his mouth when Marcus was suddenly at my back with his erection pressed against my arse. I do believe this evening is turning out to be quite a bit more enjoyable than I originally thought.


End file.
